Naruto Fanfiction: Hakana, la ninja déchue
by naruto-neji
Summary: Ces longs cheveux noirs et cette lueur fière dans ces yeux… Cette fille, elle avait quelque chose de particulier. Cette menace qui les anéantirait tous, elle et le village caché des feuilles, Konoha. Elle était décidée. Elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher!


**Bonjour à tous ^^. Je poste ma première fiction.. j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra... ^^ Mon amie avait déjà pris l'initiative de la publier... mais comme je la trouve diviser en trop de chapitres, je vais la refaçonner.. Elle paraîtra moins longue.. **

**J'accepte les reviews^^**

**Voilà, je vous laisse.. Bonne lecture,**

**naruto-neji**

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

-Excusez-moi, savez-vous où est le village le plus proche.

-Vous n'êtes plus très loin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Continuez sur votre chemin et vous y êtes, mais, attention, c'est dangereux, dit-il, en indiqua une dense forêt.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Attendez, vous avez l'air très fatigué. Venez vous reposez chez moi.

-Non, sans façon, désolé. Je suis pressée.

Elle s'inclina puis fila. Elle savait que c'était malvenue de ne pas accepter mais c'était vrai, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Même pas du tout.

Elle se déplaçait vraiment très rapidement, de sorte à arriver le plus vite possible. Peu après, elle aperçut le village. Il était un peu hors du commun. De forme ronde, elle était entourée d'imposantes murailles, et d'immenses portes. La jeune fille était arrivée face à la montagne, quel que peut étrange : elle était sculptée d'étranges visages.

Elle faisait face à la porte, se demandant comment elle allait entrer la dedans. Décidée à escalader cette muraille, elle prit son élan, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit. C'était une jeune ninja qui avait demandé l'ouverture de l'accès. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et était armée d'un étrange outil plus grand qu'elle mais impossible de savoir qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme, probablement ninja aussi. Lui était grand, enfin plus grand que la ninja, et était coiffé d'une couette tirée noire. Ils allaient drôlement bien ensemble.

Se détournant du duo de ninjas qui tardait à entrer, pour ce concentrait sur le plus important, son entrée dans la ville. Elle dépassa le jeune couple, et entra. A l'entrée, on lui demanda de s'inscrire et de montrer son autorisation de séjour. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas. Les gardes avaient décidé de la faire sortir, lorsque, soudain, on l'interpella :

-Et toi, là ! Il y a un problème.

C'était le jeune couple de tout à l'heure :

-Tu as besoin d'aide, continua-t-il, puis en se tournant vers un des garde, tu ne souhaite pas la bienvenue aux voyageurs ?

-Tiens, tu es revenu, toi ? répondit l'autre, et tu es venu avec...

-Eh, pas de compliment en l'air s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas là pour cela, s'exclama la jeune fille, je suis en mission, moi.

-Bref, je ne peux pas la laisser passer, elle n'a pas d'autorisation.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser l'hospitalité à une voyageuse.

-C'est interdit par le 5e Hokage.

-Tu m'ennuie, laisse-la passer elle sera sous ma responsabilité, pour le temps qu'elle reste ici.

-Bon, d'accord, mais pas d'entourloupe, ok, toi?

-Ouais, ouais, d'accord, tu me fatigue, tu sais, allez, on y va les filles.

-On a réussi ! Tu es génial Shikamaru ! s'exclama la jeune ninja.

-Ben, tu penses c'est rien, c'était facile.

-Heu… merci, bredouilla la jeune voyageuse.

-Pff ! J'ai encore oublié les présentations.

-Bon, t'inquiète, je commence. Alors, moi je m'appelle Temari, et je suis en mission ici pour mon village, le village caché de Suna.

-Et, qu'est-ce que….

-Ah, ça, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste mon arme de ninja. Attends, je te la montre.

Elle attrapa son _arme_, et la déploya. La voyageuse fut abasourdie, c'était un grand, un gigantesque… éventail. Les bordures en bois étaient noires, et le tissus énormément résistant, était blanc parsemé de rond violet.

- Pff... À moi ? Alors, moi, je m'appelle Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara, je viens de ce village, le village caché de Konoha.

-Et toi, tu n'a pas d'arme comme celle de Temari

Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement.

-Manipulation des ombres réussi. Bon, je t'explique, en fait, j'attrape mes ennemis grâce à mon ombre et il effectue exactement les mêmes mouvements que moi, bon… en général, j'évite de dévoiler mon atout aux autres mais bon…. Et toi, qui es-tu

-Euh, moi je suis…Je m'appelle Hakana, je viens de …

Elle se détourna :

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, je n'y retournerais pas. Je veux voir votre Hokage, c'est très important.

-Ça, c'est impossible. il faut avoir une autorisation pour la voir et….

-Et bien, déclara Temari en interrompant Shikamaru, elle peut venir avec moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec la 5e, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

-À Suna peut-être, mais ici à Konoha, on évite de confronter l'Hokage à des dangers inutiles, alors je ne prends pas cette responsabilité, je t'ai déjà aidé à entrer maintenant débrouille-toi. Et toi, Temari, interdis de l'aider. Viens, on y va.

Sur ces mots, le jeune couple s'en alla, laissant Hanaka seule. Elle fit le point sur la situation. Comment faire pour que l'Hokage accepte de la voir, elle, qui était déjà au bord de devenir hors-la-loi et qui grâce à ce Shikamaru était parvenu à entrer. Bon, d'après les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter pendant son voyage, le bâtiment était le plus imposant et rouge. Mais, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçut, où pouvait t'il bien être ?

Soudain, quelque chose fit une ombre au-dessus d'elle. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Hakana évita l'objet en se posant sur une branche d'un arbre à proximité. Elle découvrit avec surprise ce qui avait faillit la tuer. C'était... une chaise. Pourquoi une chaise tomberait du ciel, comme ça ? Etrange… Elle regarda alors d'où la chaise était tombée. Et là, elle découvrit enfin le bâtiment rouge, lieu où l'on administrait tout Konoha.

Ravie, elle courut vers ce lieu dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Elle avait rencontré lors de ses voyages de nombreux ninjas qui lui ont expliqué l'organisation de ce mystérieux village. Mystérieux, oui, car son emplacement est inconnue sauf pour certains autres villages cachés. En effet, la force militaire du pays du Feu était concentrée dans ce petit village, enfin, en apparence, car en fait il y a une très grande densité de population ninja de haut niveau à Konoha.

Lorsqu'elle gravit les escaliers, elle aperçut deux ninjas tentant de remonter la chaise qui était tombée. C'était les deux gardes de tout à l'heure. Elle perçut des bribes de leur conversation, des mots comme : « La 5e », « folle », « catastrophe », « alerte », « sollicité ». Elle ne comprit pas grand-chose, mais ce n'était pas la plus grande des priorités.

Hakana reprit son accession, mais cette fois plus par les escaliers, mais par les airs. Escalader les murs elle avait l'habitude mais en plus être discrète c'était plus compliqué, car si jamais elle était aperçut, elle ne passerait pas un bon quart d'heure. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle voit la 5e, c'était une question d'urgence.

Hakana attrapa deux kunaïs, et les planta dans le mur circulaire qui formait l'immense bâtisse. En quelques signes, elle activa son sort de dissimulation et entreprit de gravir le bâtiment. En quelques minutes, elle avait bientôt monté toute la bâtisse jusqu' à la plus grande des fenêtres, probablement le bureau de la 5e Hokage, l'une des 3 ninjas légendaires.

Etrangement, elle était absente, le bureau étant vide.

Elle se faufila dans le bureau, et dès que son pied se posa à terre, elle se mit immédiatement en position de garde, et scruta la pièce. Elle était vide, personne en vue, c'était elle trompée de pièce ? Impossible, elle sortit le plan qu'on lui avait donné et elle était sûre qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Elle s'assit au bureau fermement décidée à attendre la 5e. Elle désactiva son sort de dissimulation. Ce fut une grossière erreur, une ombre fonça immédiatement sur elle.

Hanaka d'un geste rapide, sauta de la chaise et retomba sur ses pieds de l'autre côté de la pièce. D'instinct, elle lança deux shurikens qu'elle avait attrapés pendant sa chute.

L'ombre qui n'avait pu arrêter son attaque à temps et avait détruit le bureau d'un fabuleux coup de pied, évita les shurikens et déclara d'une voix forte et agacée :

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

Surprise, Hakana leva la tête et aperçut une jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds et longs étaient noués en deux couettes et elle avait l'air d'être puissante. Hakana estima ses chances de survie si elle se battait contre elle de 25%, donc il valait mieux s'expliquer. Elle répondit, toujours en position de garde, très calmement à la jeune femme :

-Et bien, en fait, Madame, je vous chercher.

-Et que me veux-tu, toi ? J'ignore ton nom, qui es tu ?

-Hakana !

La voix qui venait de surgir d'on ne sait où était familière à la jeune fille. Soudain, Hanaka ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Manipulation des ombres réussi !

Voilà, à présent elle s'en souvenait, c'était le garçon qui l'avait fait entrer dans le village. Temari défonça la porte avec un coup de pied magistral. Bon, d'accord, elle, on évite de l'énerver.

-Tsunade, ça va ?

-Shikamaru, oui, merci, ça va. Lorsque tu es venu me prévenir qu'un ninja que tu avais jugé inoffensif était entré au village et qu'il désirait me voir je t'ai rit au nez, mais par la suite j'ai reçu un message d'Iwa, le village caché des roches, affirmant qu'un de ses ninjas s'était enfui avec l'intention de détruire Konoha, pour une raison inconnue, alors j'ai décidé de te prendre au sérieux Shikamaru.

-Maintenant, Tsunade-sama, demanda Temari, qu'en faisons-nous ? Allons-nous la tuer, l'emprisonner pour tentative de meurtre ?

Hakana n'y comprenait rien, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Ils allaient décider de son sort lorsque qu'elle reprit possession de son corps, à la grande surprise de Shikamaru, et après s'être mis en garde et armé, elle déclara :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Bon sang, vous voulez me tuer alors que je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu n'as rien fait ? Tu es entrée en effraction dans mon bureau, et tu as tenté de me tuer !

- NON ! Je voulais passer par la porte mais, il y avait des gardes et Shikamaru m'avait interdit d'entrer. Alors il fallait bien que je me débrouille, pour vous parlez.

-Et que voulais-tu me dire ? Shikamaru, Temari, laissez-nous, ordonna la 5e !

-MAIS !!!

-Shikamaru, DEHORS. Temari, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur cette jeune fille ?

-Madame, nous ignorons tout d'elle, mis à part son nom, elle s'appelle Hakana, déclara Temari. Bon, Shikamaru et moi-même nous nous retirons, en cas de problème n'hésitez pas.

Temari traîna Shikamaru dehors, salua et ferma la porte.

-Très bien, nous pouvons enfin discuter calmement.

-D'accord, bon, je vais commencer par me présenter. Mon nom est Hakana, comme vous l'avait entendu, Hakana Sônda. Je viens effectivement d'un village caché, celui d'Iwa.

Le visage de Tsunade se crispa, lorsqu' Hanaka continua sur ses révélations :

-Mais, j'ai été chassé il y a bientôt 10 ans.

-Pourquoi, interrogea la 5e, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-J'ai pris possession de mon pouvoir héréditaire, et les autres ninjas ne l'ont pas vraiment apprécié.

-Ma pauvre, mais quel est-t-il ce pouvoir ?

Le silence qui s'abattit subitement dans la salle fit frissonner la 5e. Cette fille, elle avait vécu quelque chose de très dure, probablement cruelle et infâme, qui la dévorait de l'intérieur et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Compatissante, elle brisa le silence :

-Pourquoi es-t€u venu ici, à Konoha ?

-Pour venir vous prévenir et vous protéger. Le type qui s'est enfui du village caché des roches est vraiment dangereux.

- Je suis la ninja la plus forte de Konoha, ce n'est pas une jeunette qui va me protéger.

-Je …, mais…, balbutiai la jeune ninja, mais … ça partait d'une bonne attention.

-Merci, mais vois-tu, j'ai des hordes de ninjas bien plus forts que toi près à me protéger en cas de besoin. Mais, même si je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

-C'est normal, à présent je vais quitter votre village. Au revoir.

-Attends, tiens un laissez-passer, tu pourras rester dans nos murs autant que tu le souhaite.

-Merci, mais, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je dois m'en aller.

-Pour aller où ? Apparemment, les ninjas de ton village t'ont chassé, et je t'offre l'hospitalité. Alors, accepte !

-D'accord ! Merci, infiniment.

-Tu veux un guide, pour t'orienter jusqu'à ton auberge ?

-Non, merci, je ne vais pas vous embêter, et j'aime bien flâner dans les rues des villages.

Elle s'inclina, et sortit.


End file.
